It's over
by Raven Almasy
Summary: Axel thinks about Roxas and his feelings for his fellow organization member. Did he make the right choice in the end? AxelxRoxas, AkuRoku, Songfic!


**Title: **It's over

**Pairing: **AkuRoku or AxelxRoxas (whatever you wanna call it)

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the characters or the song.

**Song: **Cinema Bizarre - It's over

**Summary: **Axel thinks about Roxas and his feelings for his fellow organization member. Did he make the right choice in the end?

**Authors Note: **I heard this song for the first time today since it got released today and I couldn't help but think of Axel and Roxas. It was hard writing down the feelings exactly and I even failed to get it where I wanted it but I think it turned out okay in the end. Possible spoilers by the way ^^;;;

_Don't go wasting time on something else  
If you lose me now, I'll lose myself  
Hey it's just you and me now  
Hey it's just you and me now  
_

It seemed like only yesterday when he was happily chatting away with Roxas about the most random things. He loved being around the blond. It made him feel alive. He had wanted to bring up leaving the organization. Just him and Roxas. He never cared much for any of the other organization members. They never made him feel like Roxas did. He never asked Roxas about it because leaving the organization would have serious consequences.

_  
You are circulating in my system  
Taking over my transmission  
Circulating in my system  
Destroying me and all my visions_

At first he thought his feelings for Roxas were just that of friendship. He couldn't really feel as a nobody right? As time went by he started to realize that his feelings for the other were not does of friendship but of love. It had confused him greatly for he was told that nobodies couldn't feel. The more he thought about it the more confused he got. He decided to let it go. It was too much to deal with and who said Roxas would return these feelings he wasn't supposed to have?__

I still have these pictures of you here  
How can all I feel turn into fear  
Hey it's just you and me now  
I said hey it's just you and me now  


He looked at the picture in his hand. It was of Roxas and the rest of the Twilight Town gang. In the time he had known Roxas they had never taken a picture together and that thought saddened him. He looked up at the station tower in Twilight Town. He had said goodbye to Roxas there. He remembered how angry he had felt when Roxas had said that Sora was waiting for him. No not angry but jealous. Like he didn't matter.

_  
You are circulating in my system  
Taking over my transmission  
Circulating in my system  
Destroying me and all my visions  
_

He had tried to tell Roxas how he felt but every time again he couldn't say the words. He regretted the fact that he had never been completely honest with the blond when it came to his feelings. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell but every time again he started thinking about the what ifs and it were always the negative ones he thought about. In the end fear stopped him, fear of losing Roxas. His fear became reality when Roxas decided to go back to Sora, to his real life. It wasn't because of his feelings that he lost Roxas in the end but that didn't make the pain go away.

_  
Over over over  
It's all over over over  
It's all over over over  
It's all over over over  
_

Even though it was over he still couldn't give it a rest. Things just got worse when he got the orders to bring Roxas back. The blond had forgotten all about him and that had hurt worse then any kind of rejection. He then got the orders to destroy Roxas. He couldn't stand the thought of having to kill Roxas. In the end he had gotten so angry at himself and at Roxas for forgetting him that in his anger he had tried. Roxas had beaten him and a part of him was happy about that. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had killed the blond.

_  
You left me alone  
You left me alone  
You left me alone  
You left me alone _

He had been angry after that for a little while longer. Even if the blond had remembered him he still wasn't coming back. He had left and that hurt. He was being selfish he knew that. He wanted the blond for himself but it wasn't what the blond wanted. He had to admit that feeling complete was tempting but he wouldn't have left Roxas for that. He would have stayed even if he could have joined with his somebody. Roxas didn't feel the same that was obvious. He had left the redhead alone.

_You are circulating in my system  
Taking over my transmission  
Circulating in my system  
Destroying me and all my visions_

Even though Roxas had become part of Sora again he still wanted to see the boy. A glimpse of the blond would have been enough. So he went against the organization to find Roxas. He knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to see the blond again but he had that little bit of hope, false hope, that drove him to go as far as needed to maybe see Roxas again. It hurt looking for Roxas. The thought of Roxas leaving and not looking back, leaving him behind, was still in his mind and it hurt more then words could ever say. __

Over over over  
It's all over over over  
It's all over over over  
It's all over over over

Here he was on the ground, fading away. He had found Sora. Sora who was the somebody of the nobody he wanted to be with. He had tried to help Sora fighting the dusk's that were attacking the brunet. More and more appeared and he had to admit that he liked it better when they were on his side but he wasn't about to regret his choice. Sora was in trouble and would have died had he left when they were heavily outnumbered. Had Sora died then Roxas would come back but he wasn't completely sure about that. So he did the first thing that came to mind, protect Roxas at all costs even your own life. So he attacked the dusk's with his entire being. As he was fading away he once again tried to tell Roxas that he loved him but he once again failed. It wasn't the same when he was looking at Sora. He told Sora where to go before completely fading with no regrets. He had made the right choice. It was over...


End file.
